cataclysmalboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Vergas Arpect
Vergas Arpect, also known by his Trollian handle amenableConjecture, is one of the six trolls. He is the sixth and final troll to be introduced. Vergas is nonbinary, and goes by 'he/him '''and '''they/them '''pronouns. Personality and Traits Methodical, self-assured and lexiconically knowledgeable as he may be, these traits usually just aren’t enough to balance out the sometimes overtly aggressive and arrogant nature of Vergas’ personality. Though many of his peers might describe him as "egomaniacal", he certainly wouldn't consider himself to be such. In spite of his cockiness, there is one thing that's able to overpower him: his own superstitions. Vergas has an interest for divination and makes attempts at prophecising through taromancy, even urging Lyreni to create The Game due to this. Alongside this, he's interested in literature, poetry, Alternian history and mythology, and psychology. He also, evidently, enjoys Alternian Western movies. Vergas seems to have an inflated self-image, taking into account the way he describes himself He's stated that he can "pers(o)nally relate t(o) c(o)wb(o)ys and their typical arcs in cinema", with their determination in going against the grain and their apparent rise from metaphorical ashes. In a self-portrait he sent to Sebran, it can also be inferred that this view extends to his appearance as well. It's also clear that Vergas possesses some manipulative tendencies, bouncing from telling Lyreni that The Game is a project solely for serving purpose as a gift to Rivian for her wriggling day, to telling Rivian that The Game will bring about the end of the world as they know it. This switching between stories makes it a bit unclear as to what Vergas' true intentions are. Relationships Rivian As of now, Vergas and Rivian are in a tumultuous kismesissitude. Being only a caste apart on the hemospectrum, they're also neighbors. In contrast to Rivian's lack of enthusiasm, Vergas takes to his relationship with Rivian like a duck to water. Though he often flips unpredictably between hot and cold with her; going from fighting with and belittling her to making unwarranted, flirtatious remarks. His demeanor often takes a different shape when the two of them are in front of other characters, becoming almost suffocatingly nice in contrast to his usual personality. Vergas has made comments regarding this relationship to Sebran as well, stating that Rivian is "such a mess (o)n her (o)wn" and claiming that she needs him to mold and motivate her. He also goes over to Rivian's hive quite often, however he's usually met with avoidance. Lyreni It can't be said that Lyreni and Vergas are on ''terrible terms taking their work on The Game together into consideration. Yet, they do still seem to have a strong dislike for one another, as their interpersonal conversations are usually peppered with passive-aggression and arguements. Vergas has stated before that he believes the two of them "aren’t as different" as Lyreni thinks. This dynamic, again, switches up when in front of other people; both are able to keep their temper around eachother decently well when around the rest of the group. Vergas badgers Lyreni constantly about her progress on creating The Game. Lyreni even states that he's "been wanting to know when itd be finished since the day (she) started programming it". Despite their collaboration, it seems Lyreni was the one doing most of the programming work.. Kapreo Kapreo purposefully goes out of their way to attempt avoiding conversation, as they regard him to be "scary and intimidating" because of his treatment of them; flipping between Vergas being demeaning to telling Kapreo that they're kind and thoughtful. Vergas states in a conversation with Lyreni that he acts this way towards Kapreo as a means of teaching them a lesson, saying that they need to learn that "they can’t just be a push-(o)ver all the time", as it will get them killed. This explanation, however, is blatantly not the true cause for his behavior as can be inferred from Vergas' baseless, overdramatic reactions to Kapreo simply not responding to his messages for a brief period of time. Sebran Despite Sebran's many shots at friendship, Vergas has a strong dislike for Sebran, even going so far as to imply that he wanted Sebran to be crushed by meteors while playing The Game. He belittles and mocks Sebran very often and though Sebran is usually able to deflect Vergas' harsh insults, there are times where it's clear that Sebran's deeply affected by Vergas' words. Vergas often tells Sebran that his interests in cryptozoology and xenology are ridiculous and immature. Obviously a bit hypocritical of Vergas, due to his interest in taromancy. Crylus No one-on-one pesterlogs have been shown between Crylus and Vergas yet, therefore it's currently unknown as to what their relationship is like. Crylus has an apparent revulsion towards Vergas and his behavior for reasons currently unexplored. Despite Crylus' attitude, though, Vergas typically brushes him off and moves along in conversations without making any effort to acknowledge him. Trivia * Vergas previously was a Bard of Light. * According to the creator, Vergas is a Sagittarius sun, Aquarius moon, and Scorpio rising. Perplexingly and defying all known laws of mathematics and astrophysics, he does not have a Venus sign.